


Working Out Those Kinks

by 1000014



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000014/pseuds/1000014
Summary: Ok Jensen is a bit OOC I think here but eh oh well





	Working Out Those Kinks

“How many times are we going to strap you into the chair, we haven’t even been on one date yet..”

Koller’s joke fell on silence and blushing as he turned to look at the screen, holding some equipment on a tray ready, hoping he hadn’t said anything too inappropriate to the agent.

In what felt like an eternity to the mechanic, Jensen half laughed.

“Actually, I’ve always wanted to try out some form of bondage equipment that can be put into the wall, or door, it’ll have to be strong I suppose, to withhold the force, I’d think now with all the augs and that I’d be quite rough with someone strapped into it.”

Koller’s body froze. Did he just say that? His hands trembled and the tray clattered to the floor.

“Shit.”

He quickly bent down to start picking up his equipment, fumbling at a bottle of something, it escaping down one of the vents in the floor.

“Fuck.”

“I mean, if you’re up for it sometime we should do something. It’s been a while since I uh..got intimate with anyone really. When I was hacking your computers, sorry, but when I did I couldn’t help but notice some of the stuff you were searching. I’m into some of the same stuff if would be pretty good to have someone to fuck around with. I trust you too. Makes a change right?”

“JENSEN

MAN

YES

WOW JENSEN

I MEAN

NOW??? Now is good??”

...thought Koller. He tried to speak but all he could muster was squeaks as he stood up, using the tray to hide the fact he was getting hard from this.

“Hey, sorry if I was wrong, well certainly put my foot in it here haven’t I?” Jensen sort of shrugged it off, thinking this was the reason he didn’t tell anyone about his kinks.

A small voice managed to force its way out some words.

“No...Jensen, you can fuck me against a wall if you want”

—

Koller arrived at the Zeleň apartment block in the evening, knocking quietly on Jensen’s door.

“Cool, you made it. Different look for you.”

Koller had an oversized hoodie on, hood up and hands in the pockets, he looked nervous.

“Going out is hard man. Especially for this sort of thing. Not exactly in my comfort zone.”

“How about I get you in your comfort zone.”

Koller chuckled at Jensen’s terrible attempt at a chat up line.

“So I don’t need to woo you first?”

The two men shared a laugh, Koller nodding at the bottle on Jensen’s kitchen counter.

“Ahh. Well. Vaclav if you wanna head to the bedroom I’ll make you a drink. It’s down the hall.”

Koller followed the directions, his eyes landing straight away on the already set up harness hooked into the wall.

“Oh..”

The realisation dawned on the young man as Jensen walked in with the drinks.

He wasn’t lying huh...

“I’m not sure wether to be excited or terrified Jensen.”

“I won’t hold it against you if you’re both.”

Koller downed the drink and looked towards the harness. He slipped off the hoody, kicked his shoes off whilst unzipping and letting his jeans fall. He stepped out of them and kicked them away.

“Strap me in then.”

“Definitely no wooing needed.”

Jensen led Koller over to the set up, gently putting the clasps round his wrists. Koller tugged at them playfully, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

“I swear down if you are actually gonna kill me at least don’t leave my body here.”

“Koll...Vaclav, I’m not going to kill you. You’re the only doctor I trust these days.”

The strange admission gave Koller a sense of pride, and his body relaxed a little. Jensen ran his fingertips over the lines where metal met flesh, causing the younger man to shudder. Jensen’s hands went south, and almost lovingly removed Koller’s boxers, throwing them behind him.

Koller watched Jensen undress next. The feeling of his vulnerability juxtaposing his voyeurism as Jensen stripped down caused him to bite his lip. He’d had a crush on Jensen for ages, never really thought the agent would wanna use him to get out some pent up tension.

Jensen was also everything Koller needed at that moment. Koller’s eyes ran up and down the naked figure, his mind finding it difficult to take in all those augments at once.

_..augmented god amongst men for sure..._

_...I’m gonna get fucked by this...beautiful augmented being..._

_I can die a happy man now._

Jensen moved closer, cupping Koller’s chin in his hand. Forcing him to look up, the agent forced their mouths together. Koller melted into it, his heart racing as he allowed Jensen to take complete control over him. Jensen’s other arm slid round Koller’s back, pulling them together.

Jensen’s tongue explored every part of Koller’s mouth, as the younger man made noises of approval. The hand which Jensen had grabbed Koller’s chin with now moved down, to meet the other which was grabbing at his ass. Koller could only whimper.

Jensen pulled away, as Koller’s face pleaded to stay in the kiss. A few more lamenting moans escaped his throat.

Jensen just shushed the younger man, and went away briefly to grab something. Koller’s dick was twitching now as him, and it, became desperate for more attention.

His semi erection caught the attention of Jensen as he returned. He gave a half smile and kneeled down in front of Koller.

_Oh god, oh god..._

Jensen gave a small kiss before engulfing his dick in his mouth.

“OH CHRIS...Jenseooo”

Koller’s head threw itself back, smacking his skull plate against the wall. His body juddered as his hands clenched at the straps. He could only manage gurgles as Jensen now gave him a full on blow job.

“I..I..”

Koller very quickly hardened in Jensen’s mouth, and he could feel the curl of Jensen’s lips as he smiled. Koller also realised what Jensen had gone off to do before this, as a finger found its way easily inside him. It wiggled around until it hit a spot which caused Koller to have a mind malfunction, Koller now just full on moaning.

Once again Jensen pulled away, Koller whining pitifully as the finger left him. He almost had tears in his eyes as Jensen stood back up. Jensen grabbed Koller’s legs, wrapping them around his body. Koller never realised just how hard this had made Jensen’s own dick, until it penetrated him, as an almost scream left his mouth. 

“J..e..nse..”, Koller blurted. “Oh god that’s full..”. He’d hooked his feet subconsciously around Jensen to keep him deep inside.

Jensen started fucking Koller, the Sarif hands grabbing onto Koller’s hips forcefully. He was pushing Koller down as he thrusted in, slowly pulling out to torment the mechanic, only to repeat the action. Koller gave up on being quiet, his moans filling the usually serene apartment.

“Yes god yes fuck me Jensen fucking deep fill me” 

Jensen himself was grunting into Koller’s collarbone, and with every thrust, Koller’s body smacked against the wall.

“Break me!!”

Jensen obliged the younger man, and after lifting his hips up higher, spread his buttocks as far as they could go, speeding up his thrusting. He pushed in as deep as was physically possible. Koller’s eyes rolled back in his head as he was fucked mercilessly.

“Hnn..”

Koller didn’t need any assistance. His body tightened around Jensen as he came over his own stomach, the white liquid dribbling down on and between the two men.

Koller dreamily told Jensen to keep going until he came, as his head slumped to one side, still moving against the force of the sex. Jensen bit onto Koller’s collarbone. Koller could feel Jensen swell and explode inside him, and he smirked to himself.

Jensen carefully slid out from Koller, and straightened out his legs so he was semi standing. Koller was having to use the straps to keep him upright, and his legs threatened to buckle completely as Jensen’s cum trickled out.

The straps were untied and Koller’s arms ungracefully fell and just before the rest of him threatened to, Jensen grabbed him as he mumbled to himself. He led the man to his bed, both of them collapsing onto it. A few deep breaths was the only communication between them for a moment, until Koller asked for a kiss. Jensen didn’t think twice, giving him this request.

“That was..really good.”

Koller smirked wantonly.

“And I’ll bet that was only round one..”

 

 

 


End file.
